The desirability of auger cutters to cut standing and downed crops has previously been recognized. Such cutters are efficient and generally less susceptible to jamming or plugging and damage than the well-known sickle bar and rotary blade types of cutters. Prior art crop processors include many devices showing auger type cutters of various configurations including some with attached cutting teeth for various purposes. The best prior art illustrating cutter teeth for use with such crop processors is shown and described in U.S. Pat No. 5,005,342 and the references cited therein.